Không được ăn hiếp nương tử của a mã
by dreamlinks-211
Summary: "Xuân miên bất giác hiểu" Bằng Nhi đã biết, Bằng Nhi muốn được học bài thơ khác cơ!


**Không được ăn hiếp nương tử của a mã**

"Xuân miên bất giác hiểu  
>Xứ xứ văn đề điểu<br>Dạ lai phong vũ thanh  
>Hoa lạc tri đa thiểu"<p>

Phải chính là bài thơ quen thuộc này đây, nhưng đúng như người xưa thường nói "10 năm phong thuỷ còn thay đổi" vốn sự đời không có chuyện gì là không thể xảy ra. 10 năm trước chính là Tiểu Yến Tử nàng đây ngồi ở vị trí này cố gắng nhét từng chữ từng chữ vào đầu, mồ hôi mẹ mồ hôi con thi nhau tuôn ra, chắc còn nhiều hơn cả khi nàng luyện võ. Thì giờ đây, nàng đang làm gì, đi tới đi lui trông con học, cây thước khẽ nhịp nhịp làm thằng bé cứ vừa canh cây thước vừa nặn từng chữ vào đầu, thần linh phù hộ, đến giờ nó vẫn chưa bị tẩu hoả nhập ma. Trong bụng không khỏi có vài phần hả hê khiến trong vô thức cây thước càng nhịp càng hăng say, mẫu thân gương mẫu đâu có nhận ra sau mỗi tiếng thước tiểu bảo bối của nàng tim nhảy dựng lên một nhịp. Đáng thương, cái này chính là dẫn chứng cho kiếp trước tạo nghiệp hay sao nhỉ?

Cũng may phước 8 đời dòng học Ái Tân Gíac La, về cái khoản nghịch ngợm gây hoạ thì Bằng Nhi là bản sao của nàng, nhưng nói đến thông minh sáng dạ lại chính là một tiểu Vĩnh Kỳ. (Về cái khoản này nàng cũng thường gác tay lên trán suy nghĩ chả lẽ mình thật là dính vào ngày rằm à ?) Nhiều lúc nàng ngưỡng mộ mà cũng ganh tỵ với nó, mấy con giun con dế ngoằn ngoèo đó nó chỉ cần đọc qua vài lần là thuộc, nhớ lại thời kỳ kinh hoàng của mình ngày trước không thể không cảm thán ra hai câu thơ

"Niệm thiên địa chi du du  
>Độc thương thiên nhi chế hạ"<p>

Tuy bảo bối thông minh sáng dạ là thế nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử phần ít lo con trẻ chóng quên (cái này chắc là ngẫm mình suy người đây ) phần nhiều bản thân những Đường thi học thuộc xoè 2 bàn tay ra là đếm hết. Ấy vậy mà ngạch nương gương mẫu của Bằng Nhi mấy hôm rồi cứ đáo đi đáo lại dạy mãi cho con "Xuân miên bất giác hiểu..."

Đến ngày thứ ba, thằng nhỏ đã chịu hết nổi, nó ra vẻ nghiêm túc hỏi:

_ Ngạch nương, thực sự người chỉ biết có mỗi bài này thôi sao? Bằng Nhi thấy dì Tử Vy dạy cho Đông Nhi ca ca biết bao nhiêu là thơ.

"Vậy thì đi mà bảo dì Tử Vy nhà mi dạy đi"

Nén cục ức vào cổ, nàng từ tốn nhìn nó, cười gượng

_ Vậy để ngạch nương dạy Bằng Nhi bài "Tỉnh dạ tứ" nhé

_ Bài đó tuần trước ngạch nương đã dạy rồi mà.

_ À vậy à – nàng hơi khựng – ờ không sao vậy thì Tống hữu nhân nhé.

_ Bài đó dì Tử Vy đã dạy con rồi

_ Thu hứng

_ A mã đã dạy .

_ Phong kiểu dạ bạc chắc là chưa học chứ? - nàng chán nản

_ Đông Nhi ca ca cũng đã dạy.

_ Hả? - nàng tròn miệng - "Qúa đáng quá đáng, đến cả thằng nhóc Đông Nhi cũng hùa vào ăn hiếp mình đây mà"

_ Thế Bằng Nhi muốn học bài thơ nào? - nàng ngao ngán "Làm cái nghiệp gõ đầu trẻ này chả vui chút nào, biết thế đã không thèm giành với Vĩnh Kỳ. Giờ mới hiểu được nỗi khổ của Kỷ sư phụ, thế mà ngày xưa đi học toàn kiếm trò chọc phá ông ấy, tội lỗi tội lỗi"

_ Lần trước Bằng Nhi nghe Đông Nhi ca ca ngâm bài "Kinh loạn li hậu, thiên ân lưu Dạ Lang ức cựu du thư, hoài tặng Giang Hạ Vi thái thú lương tể" rất hay, Bằng Nhi muốn học.

_ Cái gì mà kinh loạn rồi Dạ Lang thái thú gì chứ – cái tật cũ "cái gì" của nàng tái phát.

_ Ngạch nương không biết bài thơ này sao ?

Bằng Nhi kéo dài cái chất giọng trẻ con của nó, bình thường nghe thật là đáng yêu không biết để đâu cho hết, làm nàng chỉ muốn ôm lên hôn một cái, còn bây giờ cũng là chất giọng ấy nhưng nàng nghe mà như nộ hoả công tâm tới, muốn lôi nó mà đét mấy phát vào mông.

"Phải rồi, ta không biết bài thơ đó vẫn sinh ra ngươi được vậy, có vấn đề gì à?"

_ Ngạch nương mệt rồi, đi tìm a mã ngươi đến đây mà dạy. - nàng buông thỏng một câu bỏ vào nhà trong, không thèm nhìn đến mặt tiểu bảo bối một cái.

Thế là mang nguyên một gương mặt đầy oán khí, nước mắt nước mũi đó chạy đến thư phòng tìm Kỳ lang của nàng.

Tập thơ đặt cái phịch xuống mặt bàn, dù đức phu quân đang cùng Chu Công dệt mộng cũng phải giật mình tỉnh dậy. Nhìn cái vẻ mếu máo này của nàng, phu quân Đại Thần nhà nàng còn không đoán ra được chuyện gì sao, dù vậy cũng gặng hỏi:

_ Chuyện gì, ai ăn hiếp Yến Nhi của ta vậy? – đồng thời đó đứng lên ôm vai nàng dỗ dỗ – Nói đi ta đi đánh kẻ đó cho nàng.

"Nhiều lúc thật chẳng biết nàng là vợ hay hài nhi của ta nữa"

_ Hài tử yêu quý của chàng khinh người quá đáng mà. Biết được vài bài thơ thì hay lắm sao? Đúng là cái khuôn của chàng, chỉ giỏi ức hiếp chữ nghĩa của người ta, đáng ghét đáng ghét mà ! – đấm vào ngực phu quân thình thịch (hình như đây là thói quen của nàng rồi, chỉ thấy lạ là sao phu quân nhà nàng chưa vỡ nội tạng xuất huyết mà thôi)

"Haha, ta trị ngươi không được đành trút giận lên người a mã ngươi, rất công bằng"

_Thôi được rồi, ngừng đi, nàng vốn chỉ giỏi ăn hiếp ta. - Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài lắc đầu, nhưng vẫn là dịu dàng ôm lấy nàng an ủi.

_ Đừng có ra vẻ uất ức như vậy, nó không phải hài tử của chàng sao, là người nào tạo ra người đó chịu đi chứ, chàng dám phủi trách nhiệm – nàng nghiến răng trừng mắt với chàng.

Chàng cười khì, đưa tay vuốt mấy lọn tóc mai kéo về sau tai nàng, rồi cúi đầu thì thầm nho nhỏ bên tai nàng

_ Yến Nhi, nàng chắc là do mình ta thì có khả năng đó sao?

Tiểu Yến Tử thật muốn cắn đứt cái lưỡi này của mình cho rồi, hay ít ra là nuốt cái câu ban nãy ngược lại vào bụng, vĩnh viễn chưa từng nhả ra.

Vĩnh Kỳ thấy nét mặt nàng bị ức hiếp đến đáng thương, phì cười nựng nhẹ đầu mũi nàng

_ Được rồi, được rồi, phúc tấn bớt giận, ta nhất định … dám làm dám chịu.

4 chữ cuối chàng cố tình kéo dài ra, không đợi Tiểu Yến Tử nói câu nào, chàng đã cắp lấy quyển thơ Đường chạy vào phòng khách tìm quý tử.

Cũng không thèm cả giở sách ra, tiện tay kéo con vào lòng, cho nó ngồi trên đùi chàng, cất cái chất giọng dịu dàng trầm ấm như ru ra :

_ Bằng Nhi ngoan, để a mã dạy cho con một bài thơ nhé.

Bằng Nhi vui mừng khôn xiết, chính là a mã Đại Thần dạy thì còn gì bằng, nó cất cái giọng trẻ thơ trong trẻo đáng yêu:

_ A mã, Bằng Nhi muốn học bài ""Kinh loạn li hậu, thiên ân lưu Dạ Lang ức cựu du thư, hoài tặng Giang Hạ Vi thái thú lương tể"

A mã Đại Thần khì mũi một cái nhìn hài tử trân quý

_ Bài thơ ấy chỉ là một bài thơ đơn giản, sau này con bảo Đông Nhi ca của con dạy là được chứ gì, a mã cũng ít có thời gian dạy Bằng Nhi, Bằng Nhi không muốn học những bài chứng tỏ trình độ của mình hơn sao? Nam nhi chân chính chính là phải biết không sợ thử thách, chịu được cực khổ con à.

Vẫn là cái giọng ấm áp êm ru này, "nam nhi chân chính"Bằng Nhi sao lại không gật đầu như cái máy, mừng rỡ la như muốn vỡ cả nóc nhà:

_ Phải phải, Bằng Nhi muốn học những bài khó hơn, a mã dạy cho Bằng Nhi đi.

Lúc này, a mã Đại Thần bắt đầu cất giọng ngân nga đọc, chất giọng của chàng nếu là chim trên trời còn dễ dàng bị chàng dụ xuống, nói chi là đứa trẻ 6 tuổi ngây thơ như Bằng Nhi.

"Hán hoàng trọng sắc tư khuynh quốc

Thử hận miên miên vô tuyệt kỳ"

A mã Đại Thần đọc xong một lượt, hài tử bé nhỏ của chàng quả thực cảm động đến muốn thét lên (dù chắc chả hiểu được gì) nhưng cái điệu ngâm nga của a mã nó khiến nó thật ngưỡng mộ quá xá quá xa

_ Được rồi, Bằng Nhi đã nhớ chưa?

_ Sao ạ, bài dài như vậy? - thằng nhỏ ngẩn ra

_ Bằng Nhi, a mã vừa dạy con thế nào? - a mã Đại Thần vội nghiêm mặt giáo huấn

Thằng nhỏ hốt hoảng gật lấy gật để

_ Bằng Nhi biết rồi Bằng Nhi sẽ cố gắng học.

_ Ngoan – A mã Đại Thần động viên một câu xong quăng lại quyển sách rồi bỏ đi vào thư phòng, không quên dặn lại một câu – cố gắng học hết nha tiểu nam nhi can đảm của a mã.

Mấy canh giờ sau khi a mã Đại Thần ngủ trưa một giấc ngon lành tỉnh dậy, ra thấy nhóc tỳ nhà mình vẫn còn vò đầu bứt tai, bước lại rút quyển sách ra khỏi tay con. Người nào đó vừa ăn hiếp hài tử mình một chút cũng không lấy làm hổ thẹn, rất vừa lòng xoa xoa đầu nhóc con:

_ Sau này không được bắt nạt nương tử của a mã nữa, biết chưa ?**  
><strong>


End file.
